The Demon She Loved
by Bookworm810
Summary: When she was barely a pup, she found the demon she loved. Now grown up and finally mated to him, is it everything she expected? Ayame/Koga pairing, not for die-hard Koga fans, not a happy fic.


**DISCLAIMER: 'Inuyasha' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me. I do not own the characters either. In short, the only thing in this story that is mine is the plot. Do we all understand now? Good, on with the story.**

**THE DEMON SHE LOVED (ONE SHOT)**

When Ayame was but a pup, she fell in love with an older wolf demon. But not just any wolf demon. No, her love was the strongest, bravest, kindest wolf demon in the whole world.

The demon she loved had saved her life, when she was lost one night. That night, the two of them saw a lunar rainbow. At the time, little Ayame didn't think of the importance of that other than it was pretty, but as she grew up she came to consider that it was a sign that she and Koga were meant to be.

As Ayame was growing up in the Northern Mountains, she didn't get to see Koga for a long time. However, she kept her memory of that special night close to her heart, dreaming of the day he would keep his promise to her and take her for his wife. She dreamed of how he would protect her and provide for her. She dreamed of how he would tell her how beautiful she was and how he would always make her feel loved. She dreamed of the pups they would create together, who she would lavish with love and attention while he would teach them all to be great warriors like himself. As she grew older, she dreamed of how gentle and loving he would be when he took her, and how magical their first and every time would be together.

The demon she loved was prefect in her eyes, and she couldn't wait until the day they would finally be together, as true mates.

When that day finally came, her dream turned into a nightmare.

Koga did not want her as his mate when she came to remind him of his promise, as he claimed at the time to be in love with someone else. It broke her heart, and she wanted to hate that human woman, that Kagome, who took him from her, but she soon found she could not. Not only was she a kind and pure hearted woman, she soon realized that Kagome's heart was already taken by another, her hanyou protector Inuyasha, but that Koga was simply could not see it. She backed off however, hoping in time that her love would realize that Kagome would never be his, and that he would then return to her and that her dreams could still come true.

He did eventually return to her, and she was so happy. That is, until she realized that it was only because the Kagome had finally mated with Inuyasha, and Koga realized that he could never have her. She was only second best, and that was all she would ever be. But still she had hope that the demon she loved would one day learn to love her like she did him.

But everyday, she found her dreams dieing a little bit more. Koga barely spoke or even looked at her if he could avoid it, as if he was offended by her very presence in his life, as if all she did when he looked at her was remind him that she wasn't Kagome. While Koga did protect and provide for her, it was done grudging, and clearly only out of a sense of duty rather than because he truly wanted to. He never said a single truly kind word to her, and instead of feeling beautiful and loved like she had dreamed, she found herself in his presence feeling ugly and a burden. When he took her like a mate, and those times were far in-between, it was always rough and with no sense of love behind it, more like he was simply taking all of his frustrations out on her body and punishing her because she wasn't the woman he truly wanted.

When she fell pregnant, she was so happy. The child was her last hope of bringing her and Koga closer together, and if that didn't work, her last chance of knowing what it felt like to be truly loved. When she had a miscarriage, her hope died with the child. The only thing that hurt worse than the fact that she lost her baby, was the cold way Koga treated the whole thing, as if he didn't care at all.

But worst all, the absolute worst thing of all, were the fact that the only time Ayame heard love in Koga's voice, was when he called out Kagome's name in his sleep.

What had happened to her dream of a wonderful life with the demon she loved? What happened to the man who had saved her on the night of the lunar rainbow? How did it all come to this?

The demon she loved, had he ever existed at all?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

For all you Koga fans out there… Please don't hurt me! I'm not really this anti-Koga. I actually like him as a character a lot of the time, it's just that it's often too easy to turn him in an antagonist.

The real point behind this one-shot, is that I have always hated the anime character of Ayame, and the way she is so desperately clinging to the idea that she has 'loved' Koga since she was a child. The way I interpreted it, she barely knew him even then, and it's been years since she's seen him, she has no idea of how he might have changed since then. I just can't believe that that's real love, it's obsession and what's more it's not even with Koga it's with the idea of Koga she's built up in her head. Kind of like I've always felt that Koga's more in love with the idea of Kagome than the girl herself. If you don't like my opinion, that's your business, but that's how I think about the whole thing.


End file.
